


Behind you

by VoicelessWillow



Series: Paint My World In Gold [2]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Members are mentioned, One Shot, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: A short one shot about Golden child went to a beach for a vacation and Sungyoon noticed that Daeyeol is missing.
Series: Paint My World In Gold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746229
Kudos: 40





	Behind you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah!! \\(^n^)/ My very first Golcha fic!!!  
> I wrote this during midnight/early morning? around 4am so probably there's a lot of grammar mistakes. So please bare with it.  
> Hope you guys enjoy.

_Weird? Where's Daeyeol hyung?_ Sungyoon look around searching for their eldest.

Not far from him, Bomin is building a sand castle decorated with the sea shells he collected. Yongtaek on the other hand kept jump scared Seungmin which caused his undefined sand object collapsed. Of course Yongtaek earned himself a scream and both of them chased down the sea shore. The googoos were swimming in the sea under Jangjun's watch, well not really as Jangjun was busy splashing water at the kids. They didn't dare to swim far and remain at the shallow area as the googoos can't swim that well. Both Jaehyun and Donghyun were too scared to swim in deep water, Joochan kept laughing rather than swimming and why did he laughed? At Jibeom's weird swimming posture. Not that it's wrong but it just look really funny that the others can't help but to tease him.

Sungyoon was going to join in the fun. It had been a while since they had such a vacation. It's a good opportunity to forget about their life and just enjoy this very moment. But seeing no sight of the person he is looking for, Sungyoon is getting a bit worried. There's no Daeyeol on sand and neither there's a Daeyeol in sea, which is odd. Daeyeol had always been a responsible person so he wouldn't just disappear without telling anyone. So where could he be? Now that he think about it, Sungyoon might not see him leaving the holiday mansion with the, could it be he is in there?

The holiday mansion was just beside the sea not far. It was owned by Jaehyun's family. They kindly let them have it for the week to relax and enjoy a vacation.

"Daeyeol hyung!" Sungyoon called out as soon as he enters the house. He look through all the bed rooms, even the kitchen as who knows maybe Daeyeol got hungry. But no sign of the oldest.

_He couldn't have gone missing suddenly....oh my god! Is Daeyeol hyung being kidnapped? Maybe someone broked into the house when we were not aware._

Just when Sungyoon's imagination is running wild, the spotted the glass door in the living room was slide opened, the white curtains was swaying in and out due to the wind. He clearly remember it was closed before because he checked it to make sure no one can enter the house when everyone is out. Sungyoon slowly proceed out through the glass door.

Outside the glass door was the veranda facing the sea. There was a mini tea table and a couple of chairs to enjoy the sea breeze. From here, he could see the others currently playing the beach balls. He could hear their laughter carried by the breeze. Especially Jangjun's when he is yelling out some dramatic names whenever he smashed the balls. 

Sungyoon can't help but chuckled at the sight before him. Oh, he suddenly remembered what he had came here for. He better tried to make a phone call to check whether Daeyeol had head out. When he turned around, he was surprised to find out what was behind him. He impulsively covered his mouth to avoid making any sound. Right behind him at the side of the veranda was the person he had been looking for. Daeyeol was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall with his head resting against the side railing. 

_He isn't dead is he?_ Sungyoon's heart skipped a beat in the thought thanks to his wild imagination just now. He crouch beside Daeyeol and carefully observed the man. There's a faint breathing sound and movement of chest which Sungyoon felt relieved. _Aish, this hyung. Giving me a heart attack._

Daeyeol was deep in sleep as if he was in bed. Sungyoon gently move aside Daeyeol's brown fringe which shadows his eyes, revealing his long eyelash. The addition of the gently swaying curtains just make the scene more peaceful. Somehow it looks so comfortable that Sungyoon can't bring himself to wake the other up. So he decided to join him instead. He was planning to go for a swim and he was had a race since the others can't swim far. Thinking how his plan were disrupted, Sungyoon was annoyed again. Maybe he should really wake Daeyeol up.

"Ya!!!! Throw him in!!" "Hahahaha!" There's a fleet of laughter and screaming from the kids. Apparently they were lifting Jaehyun and planned to throw him into the sea. _Poor kid probably lost at rock paper scissors again._ From here, he can clearly observe what the kids are doing. _Is this why Daeyeol hyung was here? Did he fell asleep while watching us?_

It wasn't new for Daeyeol to just sits back and look at the others like an endearing parent. He always does it whenever they were doing something in a group. What was going on in his mind every time he does it.

Sometimes Sungyoon wanted to crack open Daeyeol's mind to take a look what is inside it. He wanted to know what Daeyeol feels when he was feeling things. Sounds crazy but Sungyoon just wanted to be Daeyeol to understand him better. He figured that was the fastest way to do it because he knew Daeyeol would just smile and tell him everything is fine. There's a lot of things he wanted to know about the older but whenever he sees Daeyeol busy with random things with his mind somewhere else, he just couldn't bring himself to ask. He figured Daeyeol probably need time for himself. The other already had enough to worried about and he didn't need more questions to deal with. So in the end Sungyoon never asked but join in the thinking session as well.

Sungyoon wanted to know what he and the managers talked about behind their back when he turned his head and saw them whispering behind. He wanted to know what was the meeting about when Daeyeol had to came home alone all gloomy. He wanted to know what runs in Daeyeol's mind when the other was staring at his book in daze during break time. He wanted to give him a hug whenever he peak in the practice room and see Daeyeol slums against the mirror. He wanted to know how Daeyeol was able to keep his shoulders broad with his thin figure whenever he walks in front. In the end of the day he just wanted to tell Daeyeol that he is always right behind him. So if he needs anything all he had to do is to look behind him.

"Hyung, I'm hungry."

"Let's order pizza."

"Chicken! Chicken! Chicken!"

"Sshhh." Jangjun placed his finger in front of his left eye indicating the others to be quite and pointed out to the veranda. Why the eye and not lips? Well, it's Lee Jangjun that's a good enough reason. The kids stacking above each other to take a peak out the veranda.

They broke into smiles when they saw their two eldest were having a nap. Sungyoon had fell asleep with his head resting on Daeyeol's shoulder with a blue blanket draped around them. 

"Oh, so this is where they went." Joochan quickly took a picture before Jangjun pulled them away.

"Let's decide the menu our self then you lads could go shower." "Go, go, go upstairs now!" Jangjun rushed them in a whisper but using his dramatic face expression to replace volume. Since the eldest who can't stop worrying about them and the second eldest who can't stop worrying about the eldest for worrying too much about them are both finally having a good rest so it's up to the third eldest who is worrying too about the eldest and the second eldest to take care of the kids. Jangjun figured the two eldest already been thinking too much on daily basis, he took upon his shoulders to help leading the younger ones. It was his way of telling them no matter where they go they could walk straight without worries because he will make sure everyone follows their back.

**Author's Note:**

> TMI:  
> This was inspired by Daeyeol's visual and their song - Would U Be My (the feeling? i put it on loop when writing this). I just thought he looks so calm and handsome when he was just doing nothing(the dad smile). 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Comments, constructive criticisms and kudos are welcome.


End file.
